Gordon Wolfe
Gordon Wolfe is a character from Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. Description Gordon Wolfe was the chaos worshipping manager of The Dive. Appearance Looking closely will reveal that the manager has a tattoo on his hand. Family * Edmund Wolfe (younger brother) History Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles Flashback On the 3rd of August 2012, Joshua's birthday, he spends the evening with his brother Kyle at The Dive. Gordon Wolfe, the manager, lets him have a free drink. Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap On the 10th of October 2012, Gordon, with the help of his brother Edmund, kidnapped Sonya, and puts her in a circle with candles for a ritual. Then Johnny and Lucilla found out, stopped him and rescued Sonya. Gordon managed to take Lucilla by surprise and escape her grasp. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues On the 22nd of October 2012, whilst investigating the disappearance of local musician Lance Brekke, Joshua calls Serena Sproul, one of Lance's bandmates. During the conversation Serena mentions that after their most recent gig at a Battle Of The Bands competition, Lance got very drunk and tried to pick a fight with Tom Radlett of the winning band "Patient Zero", accusing him of stealing. Also Lance claimed that he was walking home after a night out and met hooded man who gave him some kind of stone that magically made him a better musician. (The hooded man was Gordon Wolfe) Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles On the 10th of November 2012, Joshua and Kyle walk into Elimination Paintball Games. Gordon Wolfe walks by with a hood hiding his face. He's just released a Killer Rabbit within the arena. Later after some Killer Rabbit carnage, at the Elimination Paintball Games HQ, Joshua Mendoza sits with Detective Mapplebeck. The Detective pushes a photo of a hooded man across the table towards Joshua. Joshua tells him it's Gordon Wolfe, manager of The Dive before it closed down. Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Tara is being briefed by Captain Riley Finn in a UNIT truck outside Shingleton Colliery. Riley tells Tara of the mysterious death of a miner conducting a monthly inspection. His skin was glowing green. Riley's investigation got stranger when he encountered Killer Rabbits and a group of teenagers who were also investigating. At least one of them, Joshua, had encountered the Killer Rabbits before. He suspected that someone called Gordon Wolfe was involved. Tara does some research on Gordon Wolfe. She uncovers a few interesting things: there's a warrant for his arrest, under suspicion of kidnapping, and she finds his old address. Tara arrives at 28 Crichton Street, Shingleton but Gordon Wolfe no longer lives there. Later, at The Dive, Tara and Riley move slowly through the building. They hear someone talking, Gordon Wolfe. Gordon Wolfe: Yeah exactly...so once I looked into the history of High Ridge, I realised that the dates just didn't fit. It was the meteor shower that kick started the curse. Whatever hit the earth must've been powerful. I thought i'd check it out but there's a mine there now and I couldn't get access, but what I did get, you wouldn't believe. Killer rabbits! Gordon Wolfe's brother Ed is working on a big spell to get rid of some troublesome female that has been a problem to them both. He hangs up and Riley makes himself known. A fight ensues, Tara is injured and Gordon is killed. Appearances Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 1 - Kidnap Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 1 - The Lance Brekke Blues Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 4 - Battles Joshua Mendoza - Occult Investigator - Season 1 - Episode 5 - The Green Death Category:Characters Category:NPC